themarvelearth31389rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent Chapman
Vincent Chapman, better known by his alias as Mr. Doe, was the leader of the anti-mutant group The Friends of Humanity. ''' Description Appearance Vincent Chapman was a white male of average height, with greying black hair and green eyes. In his Mr. Doe persona, he was known to wear a dark, hooded jacket with a featureless, white mask. Personality Mr. Doe was a hateful, militant, vile man. He was charismatic and persuasive, and was a competent leader. He understood the power of the internet, using it to recruit, spread the groups' ideals, and to post the group's hateful videos. He is known to have murdered at least 13 mutants. He took sick pleasure in torturing and mutilating mutants, often on camera. An arrogant bastard, he was the sort of guy who always considered himself the smartest guy in the room. This arrogance would eventually lead to his downfall. Biography Background Born in Jackson, Mississippi. The son of a preacher, Vincent was raised with strong conservative values and a hatred for any non-traditional values. As he got older, he would gain a profound hatred for mutants. There was no single incident that sparked this hatred; it was something that grew and festered in him for a long time. Following his father's footsteps, he would go on to become a Baptist Preacher, taking charge of his own parish in southern Mississippi. A vocal anti-mutant activist, he was known for espousing hate speech and donating to conservative politicians, particularly those with strong anti-mutant, or at least pro-human, values. He was an organizer of several mutant protests. He would go on to participate in numerous anti-mutant and neo-nazi groups online, becoming an influential presence in many forums and communities. As the "Mutant Agenda" continued to be pushed in conservative political communities, his anti-mutant rhetoric would grow and he would gain many followers in the southeast United States, particularly in Mississippi, Tennessee, Arkansas, and Florida. In 2016, he formerly started the "Friends of Humanity", originally a group for "pro-human" discussion. Over the next two years, they would become increasingly radicalized and militant, eventually resorting to hunting mutants. In October 2018, the Friends of Humanity had an extensive network of operatives throughout the South. He formerly declared war on mutantkind, encouraging other humans to join the Friends of Humanity to "reclaim the planet". He would hold executions of mutants for his people. One of these would be interrupted by '''the X-Men and the Brotherhood. ''' During an encounter with '''Marvel Girl, Mr. Doe tried to shoot Rogue to prove a point, but the bullet was deflected by one of Marvel Girls' force fields and the bullet ricocheted, accidentally striking him in the neck. He blacked out and was abducted by the Brotherhood of Mutants and was executed on-air by Magneto. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 6 - ''"With Friends Like These..."'' Character Information Notable Items * Mr. Doe Mask: '''This featureless white mask was made of procelain and was fitted with anti-telepathy scramblers. Abilities * '''Charismatic * Leadership * Marksmanship Trivia * Jean Grey implied that Mr. Doe had secret, homosexual thoughts and urges.